The objectives of the Center for the Biologic Basis of Oral/Systemic Diseases (CBBOSD) are: RESEARCH: To develop a better understanding of the biologic principles that underpin the observed linkages of chronic oral infections and inflammation with systemic disease sequelae; and TRAINING: To use this research focus as a platform to develop promising young investigators in oral health sciences and enhance their competitiveness for external funding, including NIH grant support. We will accomplish these objectives by: Organizing a cadre of established, funded scientists to examine crucial questions related to oral and systemic health linkages, Providing young research faculty with opportunities for interdisciplinary training in oral health sciences and systemic disease, Mentoring young faculty in research projects focused on oral infections, host responses, and systemic disease that will lead to success as independent NIH-funded researchers, Developing and supporting core facilities and resources to optimize the research enterprise of the CBBOSD faculty, Facilitating pilot projects, as well as intra- and inter-university collaborations among CBBOSD faculty, and other researchers at the University of Kentucky, Strategic hiring of new faculty to complement existing strengths to contribute to a critical mass of funded investigators in the biology of oral-systemic diseases. To address this need, we have organized the research activities and leadership of the CBBOSD into 2 broad thematic areas. These thematic areas will incorporate 6 research projects that are integrated with respect to underlying concepts, methodologies, and availability of biological specimens. THEMATIC AREA 1: Oral infections: Translational studies of hostparasite interactions; Project 1: Oral Infections and HIV Recrudescence; Project 2: Oral Infections: Inflammation, Lipid Metabolism, and Atherosclerosis; Project 3: Oral Infections: Genomic Analysis of Host Responses to Polyrnicrobial Infections;. THEMATIC AREA 2: Oral infections: Clinical implications for systemic disease; Project 4: Oral Infections: Impact on Gestational Diabetes; Project 5: Oral Infections: Dietary Regulation of Local and Systemic Inflammatory Responses; Project 6: Oral Infections: Viral/Bacterial Interactions in Chronic Diseases. These research projects are integral to the goals of the CBBOSD because they focus on critical questions of the biology of chronic oral infections and contribution to alterations in systemic health. The overall focus of the CBBOSD is diverse to enable this interdisciplinary research team to: (i) address the myriad of challenges in understanding critical parameters of the interplay between infections and disease in the oral cavity, and (ii) use the available expertise of senior faculty at UK with experience in mentoring young investigators. Thus, junior investigators will be integrated into research projects with established, funded faculty who use state-of-the-art cellular and molecular approaches to explore the biologic basis of this relationship. The breadth of science and varied senior research expertise assures that the CBBOSD will provide opportunities for many junior investigators, who will have the capability to interact within this nurturing environment. The outcomes of this mentored, nurturing structure will enhance the maturation of oral health research at UK, through the College of Dentistry, and synergize in expanding NIH-funded research in the Commonwealth of Kentucky.